


Lucifer Season 5 Fan made

by Luciferfanshow



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Biblical Scripture References (Abrahamic Religions), Bromance, Demons, Devil, Domestic, F/M, Fandom, Fight Scenes, Fluff, Happy Ending, Heaven, Heaven and Hell, Hell, Hurt Lucifer, Lightbringer, Lucifer - Freeform, Post-Season/Series 04, Pregnancy, Romance, Slow Romance, Spoilers to all seasons, Wings, ella - Freeform, post devil reveal to chloe decker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciferfanshow/pseuds/Luciferfanshow
Summary: A fandom version of season 5.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Kudos: 9





	Lucifer Season 5 Fan made

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my fellow lucifans, my name is Kerry skinner and I wrote this season to help with the fandom. This season is one of my best works and will get the lucifans some relief before we see the rest of season 5

After Lucifer went back to hell Chloe went to his brother Amenadil to ask him a Question. "How can we bring back Lucifer from Hell?" Chloe says to Amenadil. "We can't bring him back. He has to rule hell." Amenadil said to Chloe. "Fine if you won't help then I find a way to hell". " look I can fly you to hell but only for 20 minutes" Amenadil said. "Fine Deal," Chloe said.   
He took her to hell. She sees what he has to rule over in order to protect her and the world from demons taking over. Chloe is really determine to get him out of this and back to earth with her and Trixi. "Welcome to Hell Chloe" Amenadil said. "Thanks so much" Chloe said. "You have 30 minutes and then we're leaving. I will take you to him" amenadil says to Chloe. " thanks I'll talk to him".   
Chloe goes up to lucifer and sees that he is angry and upset. She asked him if they can talk and he agrees. Lucifer ask Chloe on why she is here in hell. Chloe says that she is getting him out of hell. Lucifer tells her that he belongs here to rule and make sure no one defies him again.   
She reassures him that he doesn't belong here but with her back in earth. Lucifer tells her to go back for her safety and her soul. Chloe told him that she is not leaving him here. He offers her to live in hell with him and be his queen. She doesn't know what to say and doesn't accept the deal. She makes a deal with him that he can leave earth every other week to rule hell.   
Chloe finds amenadil and tells him that she is ready and brought lucifer. And Amenadil says let's go. When they get back lucifer and Chloe goes to a private area to talk and in the moment lucifer gets down on one knee and ask Chloe for her hand. Chloe said yes and kiss lucifer for a long time.

  
Chloe tells lucifer that she loves him and that to never leave her. Lucifer tells her that she is his first love and will always be. They both go back to his apartment above lux and cuddle together.   
Episode 2 will be out in a week if not then soon.

  



End file.
